Simplify the expression. $(-2y+7)(-5y-6)$
First distribute the ${-2y+7}$ onto the ${-5y}$ and ${-6}$ $ = {-5y}({-2y+7}) + {-6}({-2y+7})$ Then distribute the ${-5y}.$ $ = ({-5y} \times {-2y}) + ({-5y} \times {7}) + {-6}({-2y+7})$ $ = 10y^{2} - 35y + {-6}({-2y+7})$ Then distribute the ${-6}$ $ = 10y^{2} - 35y + ({-6} \times {-2y}) + ({-6} \times {7})$ $ = 10y^{2} - 35y + 12y - 42$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 10y^{2} - 23y - 42$